helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Settlement Ritual
Info Enthusiastic revelry with the Kangila people! Objective Go to Ritual and talk to everybody. Rewards EXP +500 Kangila Feather headdress x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Breakfast is ready, miss. Magda: Okay, I’ll come right now… Eliza: Magda, black tea is cold. Magda: Sorry, Mom… I was so sleepy that I overslept… Eliza: Hasn’t the Kanjira thing been solved yet? Magda: It’s almost over… Eliza: The patriarch same to see you just now. Magda: Patriarch Nahr? Eliza: Kanjiras are so casual that they invite guests to the dance and send invitations themselves. They don’t even have a decent servant. Magda: Maybe Finsel needs this kind of free and informal power… Eliza: Uh huh? What are you talking about, Magda? Magda: No… Nothing, Mom. Eliza: Alright, let’s get ready after breakfast. Remember to dress up nicely. Magda: Yes, I see, Mom. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Then……) Lynna: Sure enough, you can only be seen at such a party, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Then, you are also here, right? Lynna: I’m just passing by! Pass by! But now that I’m here… Contest with Lynna Failure: ''' Magda: (Miss Lynna really takes every opportunity…) Lynna: No matter what kind of party you are at, you can’t get on the stage. Magda: (I can’t bear it! I must win her!!) Ends '''Victory: Magda: (Miss Lynna really takes every opportunity…) It seems that I always dress up for any party, Miss Lynna. Lynna: Hum! I just don’t wanna beat you! Wait and see! Magda: (Even if there are additional episodes, it will not affect the process of the dance…) (The party was so lively that it seemed that my previous worries were superfluous.) (Gee, the man ahead…) Mr. Willow, are you here today to sing for the settlement rituals of the Kangila people? Nightingale Willow: Hahaha, Kangila people can’t let me sing for them. Magda: Then, you…… Nightingale Willow: It is said that there are often fights on such occasions. Magda: (Mr. Willow is really addicted to fighting……) This is not Gang Territory, Mr. Willow. Nightingale Willow: I came because I was worried about you… And you’re kidding me… Promise me not to mention it to others. Magda: Haha, it’s just a good joke. And, you said… worried about me? Nightingale Willow: Although Patriarch Nahr has a reputation, I’m worried about your safety near these caravans, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: You’re worried about the Kangila people… They won’t. Nightingale Willow: Nevertheless, I will continue to protect you. Sometimes fighting is not only for pleasure, but also for the protection of faith in heart. Isn’t that what it means to be a knight? Magda: You… Nightingale Willow: Don’t thank me so much, Miss Ellenstein. If you have to repay me, please give me the first dance tonight. Magda: Wait a minute, how can you…… I haven’t finished yet…… (Let’s go and see if Patriarch Nahr needs any help…) Falcon Hunter Hamilton: Good evening, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Mr. Hamilton? Falcon Hunter Hamilton: Miss Ellenstein, with your position in the social circles of Finsel, you can be seen at every dance. Magda: Just happened to be invited… Speaking of it, are you here to score again? Falcon Hunter Hamilton: The dance is near the hunting ground, so I come and have a look. Actually… I want to see you… Magda: Yes? Falcon Hunter Hamilton: Nothing. You can still dress up gracefully and appropriately on such a non-elegant occasion, which is probably why you are so noticeable. Enjoy this warm and romantic night, Miss Ellenstein. White Swift Linglan: It seems that you have found all the feathers? Magda: Miss Linglan, you are here! White Swift Linglan: How could I miss such an occasion? There are some very interesting gemstones! Magda: (Sure enough, she’s here for gems…) White Swift Linglan: Your headdress is very interesting… Magda: (Let’s go straight to Beauty Contest…) Contest with Linglan Failure: ''' Magda: How do you like it? White Swift Linglan: You don’t look beautiful enough, Miss Ellenstein. What about adding some beautiful gems? Magda: No need… I’m going to try something more appropriate… Ends '''Victory: Magda: How do you like it? White Swift Linglan: Hahaha, your appreciative level of clothing has long been pure. Well, the bonfire is getting stronger. Miss Nahr over there seems to have something to announce. Let’s go and have a look, Miss Elenstein? Magda: (Music is becoming more and more exciting, dancers by the campfire are dancing passionate red skirts, turning like countless red roses blooming gradually…) Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Ladies and gentlemen. Magda: (It’s Patriarch Nahr! It seems that the settlement ritual is about to begin!) Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Before the settlement ritual, I have an important announcement to make. Miss Ellenstein, please come to me. Magda: (Suddenly there was silence around, and only the sound of the bonfire burning could be heard. Everyone looked at me…) Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: All witness tonight, on behalf of my people, I dedicate this remarkable feather crown to Magda: …… Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: ---- you, Miss Ellenstein! Magda: Me?... Isn’t it for the Saint? Why me? Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: The requirement of the settlement ritual is to give the crest to the people who can represent the city. It should belong to you, who are like nightingales, falcons and swallows. Ladies and gentlemen, henceforth, my people and I will bid farewell to vagrancy and settle down in Finsel. It isn’t easy to make this decision, and I’ve asked the ancient crystal ball countless times whether Finsel is our ultimate home or not. ----- The crystal ball didn’t give me an answer… But! I found the answer in this city. Finsel is as graceful and competitive as a nightingale; Finsel is as brave and sensitive as a falcon; Finsel is as light and agile as a swallows. And Finsel will have Kangila people who are as tough and strong as wild geese. Kangila people will do their best to help the city grow. Of course, we know that we are just vagrants with stigma, but we have the infinite wisdom accumulated on the road and the determination to open our hearts and face everything calmly! Magda: (There was no one to speak, only the crackling of bonfires around. And everyone seemed to be immersed in the generous and passionate declaration of Patriarch Nahr… Civilian Man: (Applause) Great! As a Finsel people, I welcome you and your people to settle down here! Gedanh: Wandering life is somewhat tired. It will be a good thing to settle down. White Swift Linglan: The passion and freedom of Kangila people… I like it very much… Magda: (In thunderous applause, Patriarch Nahr came to me again…) Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Thank you, Miss Ellenstein, for everything you have done for me and my people. May the power of the crystal ball always support you. Magda: Actually… I have done nothing… Anyway, welcome to join Finsel, Patriarch Nahr. Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: In the past, the patriarch who finally decided to leave Finsel probably couldn’t find anyone like you in this city. Now that I have found you, Finsel is the starting point for the new destiny of the Kangila people. Magda: Thank you for choosing Finsel, Patriarch Nahr. Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Put on the crest and dance happily with me, Miss Ellenstein, you deserve it. Nightingale Willow: Just a minute, please. Magda: Mr. Willow? Nightingale Willow: This beautiful lady has left her first dance to me. Magda: …… White Swift Linglan: It seems that Miss Ellenstein is quite popular. Magda: Miss Linglan? White Swift Linglan: In that case, let me join in the fun. I’m very interested in your dress tonight. If I can dance with you on the dance floor… Falcon Hunter Hamilton: It’s said that if I want to invite Miss Ellenstein to dance, I need to stand in line here. Magda: Mr. Hamilton…… Falcon Hunter Hamilton: I just happened to pass by. Nightingale Willow: Oh, there are so many competitors. In order to defend the honor as a fighter… as an Elf Singer, I have to fight! Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Okay, now that everyone wants your first dance, would you like to make a choice? Magda: Who will be chosen as the partner of the first dance? Willow: Nightingale Willow: It’s a pleasure to dance with you, Miss Ellenstein. Although they are all saying that the biggest winner tonight is the patriarch, I think the biggest winner is me. Hamilton: Falcon Hunter Hamilton: You chose me, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: It’s just rare to be invited by you. On this occasion today, you will no longer consider the status of nobels or poor, will you? Falcon Hunter Hamilton: You’re right. So, Miss Ellenstein, let me formally invite you again. Am I lucky to dance with you? Magda: Sure, Mr. Hamilton. Linglan: ''' White Swift Linglan: Looks like I’m more attractive, Miss Ellenstein. Let’s go. The next piece of music is about to begin '''Nahr: Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: It’s really flattering. You chose me. Magda: After all, tonight you are the real protagonist, Patriarch Nahr. Color Wing Matriarch Nahr: Okay, let’s go dancing together. Don’t miss any dance, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: (The bonfire is burning and the Finsel People revel with the Kangila people.) Hope that every night in Finsel, there is such moon and spring breeze. Story Chat 3 Eliza: It is said that the Kangila dance did not end until midnight yesterday. Magda: Yes, Mom. Last night was very great… Eliza: Unexpectedly, the patriarch could really settle down in Finsel… The city is becoming more tolerant of foreigners. Magda: Isn’t that the charm of Finsel? Eliza: Uh huh? Magda: With a broad and enthusiastic mind to influence everything, even if there are some slight defects, we can still live in peace with them. (The most beautiful scenery in the city is the carnival of the Finsel people and Kangila people beside the vigorous campfire~) Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests